


Love & Moonbeams

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex, Violence, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden Ashford finds herself in quite the predicament. She defends Severus Snape when no one else will, and in the process, ends up catching the eye of a Marauder, mainly that of Remus Lupin. Remus has never had a girlfriend before, and with his animal instincts from his werewolf side, he finds it hard to have one. Just how hard will it be for Remus to be a werewolf in love?<br/>-Remus/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic ages ago and never really got around to finishing it, but I always had the feeling that Remus would have had at least one love interest at Hogwarts, and so this was my take on it. So far it is only two chapters, but if I get some decent feedback, I may continue. :D

 

A seventh year Slytherin walked down a hallway at Hogwarts rather quickly. She was on her way to Potions with Professor Slughorn. Her long brown hair flowed and bounced around her as she hurried to class. She carried a couple of her potions books in her arms while her bag fell at her side.

As she entered the class, she saw Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin, sitting in the very back. He appeared as if he was trying to hide from something or someone. She knew whom he had been hiding from as soon as she watched Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew enter the classroom. She sat down at a desk in the back row, knowing this group of Gryffindors always teased Severus.

As she started to unpack her supplies from her bag, James Potter came over to her table. “Can I sit here? Good. Thanks,” he said, sitting down without her permission. “I can tease Snivellus from here.”

“His name is Severus.” The girl said, correcting James as she found his insult to not be funny.

“Oh come on, Aden,” said James as if it wasn’t a big deal. “It’s funny.”

Aden rolled her eyes and grabbed her possessions before leaving the table and James. She walked over to the desk Severus sat at and stood there. “Can I sit here, Severus?” She asked politely.

Severus appeared to be in a daze. His eyes were fixed on Lily Evans, but he snapped out of it and looked at Aden. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face as if he was shocked about her talking to him “Yes.” He answered quietly, looking down at the desk to avoid her gaze.

Aden sat down and put her books, cauldron, and potion supplies on the desk. “I heard we are making the Wigenwald potion today,” she said, trying to create small talk. “We’re supposed to do it in partners.”

Severus didn’t answer. His eyes were fixed on Lily again, and his expression turned to anger as he watched James sitting by her. At this same moment, Professor Slughorn walked into the room, looking rather plump in size as usual. “Today you will be making the Wigenwald Potion with the person sitting next to you,” he explained. “The directions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin.”

Severus started adding ingredients like he was in charge. Aden stirred the contents, but at one point, Severus glanced at Lily, causing him to be distracted. Aden decided to add the next ingredient. Unfortunately, the potion turned a blue color when it should have turned pink. Severus looked back at the potion. His face turned red with anger. “You added too much. You’ve ruined it!” He exclaimed, starting to cause a scene.

“I didn’t mean to.” Aden explained.

“You should have let me do it! You’re so stupid!” He insulted her, embarrassing her in front of the class.

Tears started to form in Aden’s eyes as the class watched all of the commotion. “That’s enough, Mr. Snape. Accidents happen and we do not insult fellow peers,” explained Slughorn. “Five points from Slytherin, and you will serve detention tonight.”

Severus’ face turned even redder as James and Sirius grinned evilly. “Everyone get back to work now.” Slughorn demanded.

The rest of the class period went by rather quickly. Severus stormed off after Aden and him received an Acceptable on their potion. Aden appeared upset and Professor Slughorn could tell. “Do not worry, Miss Ashford. Mistakes do happen,” he explained, trying to provide her with some solace. “If you would like, I could have another student show you how to properly do the potion tonight while Mr. Snape serves his detention.”

“That would be nice. Thank you, professor.” She said graciously.

“You’re welcome. You are dismissed now.” He stated before moving onto another student.

Aden packed up her belongings before exiting the classroom. She strolled down the hallway to run right into the Marauders. “Does your boyfriend always treat you like that?” Sirius teased with a grin on his face.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Aden said through gritted teeth.

“He has to be. Anyone has to be nuts to be partners with Snivellus.” Sirius joked.

“Piss off!” She retorted.

“Ooooooo!” taunted Sirius. “Too bad you couldn’t have said that to your boyfriend after he insulted you in class.”

Aden stormed off while Sirius, James, and Peter all laughed. “Come on you guys,” said Remus. “I’m sure she feels bad enough already after the way Severus treated her.”

“Do you fancy her?” Sirius asked with a grin on his face.  
“No!” Remus exclaimed rather quickly.

“You like her!” exclaimed Sirius. “You have never defended a Slytherin before.”

“I don’t like her.” Remus reinstated sternly.

“Just admit it. You want to shag her in the broom closet,” teased Sirius. He started to move his hips in a humping motion. “Oh Aden! Oh yeah! Oh! Oh! Oh!” He shouted perversely, imitating Remus.

Remus slapped him upside the head. “You are so disgusting.” He stated, giving a look of disapproval.

“Then just admit it,” demanded Sirius. “You like her.”

“Maybe I do.” Remus confessed.

“It’s about time you like somebody,” said Sirius. “I can reserve that broom closet for you if you want.”

Remus just shook his head and grinned slightly. He didn’t know how to handle this situation considering he had never really liked a girl before. The problem was, his werewolf side, held him back from doing the things most guys would do. He wanted to date and find someone to fall in love with, but he had to worry everyday, that most people wouldn’t accept him being a werewolf.

Remus sighed. “It’s no use though,” he said, sounding hopeless. “Anyone I get close to, I’m going to want to tell them about my condition. Then, they won’t accept me. I’ll get my heart broken.”

Sirius put his arm around Remus. “Don’t worry,” he said. “If she’s a decent human being, then she will accept you for who you are.”

Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius. “Since when did you become the philosophical type?” He asked.

“It’s not philosophy, Remus,” answered Sirius. “It’s common sense. We accepted you and even became Animagi just so we could stay by you. That’s what real people who care actually do.”

“I guess,” said Remus, sounding unsure. “I’m going to the library to study. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Alright,” replied Sirius. “We’re going to find Snivellus and tease him some more.”  
Remus just rolled his eyes and grinned, thinking how typical that sounded. He made his way to the library while his friends searched for Severus. James, Sirius, and Peter found him in the courtyard. Severus was trying to read a book when Sirius came up and knocked it out of his hands. “Wow!” exclaimed Sirius. “The greasy-haired boy can actually read! Let’s throw a party!”

The three Marauders started gaining attention from some nearby students in the courtyard. They gathered around and started laughing. Aden had seen the whole event, and she stormed right over there, stopping in front of Severus, standing between him and the three Marauders. “Why don’t you grow up?!” She shouted.

“Why don’t you stop defending people who make fun of you and embarrass you in front of the entire class?” Sirius asked.

“Because I stand up for what I believe in,” she answered. “Some of us actually have morals.”

Sirius, James, and Peter just laughed while Aden stormed off. She had enough of their crap, and her job was done. Severus watched her leave and felt guilt overcoming him for how he had treated her, especially after she just stood up for him.

Aden continued to storm off angrily. She wanted to go to the library, but because she was so angry, she accidentally bumped into someone from her attention being focused towards her anger. Her bag fell to the ground, and her belongings spilled onto the floor. She bent down to start picking up things while the person she ran into, helped her pick up the things as well.

Aden glanced up for a moment as the person handed some of her possessions to her. She sighed as she noticed the person was Remus Lupin. She disliked the Marauders most of the time, mainly for their disrespect towards other students they didn’t like. “Go ahead and say something mean to me.” She said, thinking he would.

“I’m sorry I caused you to spill the contents of your bag.” He apologized, even though it was her who had run into him.

She crammed some of the possessions back into her bag and looked at him. “That’s not mean at all.” She said sounding surprised.

“I don’t have anything mean to say.” Remus replied.

Aden placed the last of her belongings back in her bag before standing up. “Why are you being nice?” She asked.

Remus stood up and looked at her. His heart raced, as he knew the answer to her question. “I like you.” He confessed.

“Is this some kind of joke?” she asked, sounding almost disgusted. “Your friends hate me and make fun of me. I’m in Slytherin and you’re in Gryffindor.”

Remus looked down and avoided her eyes. “It’s not a joke at all,” he answered. “My friends don’t hate you. They just target you because you defend Snape. As far as our houses being enemies, it shouldn’t matter. Hogwarts doesn’t believe in division of the students just because there is division in the houses.”

Aden just shook her head and started to walk away like she couldn’t believe it. Remus grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and turn around. However, he quickly pulled his hand away and met her eyes with his. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just see you. I see you when you think no one else notices you.”

Aden’s expression was unreadable. “I’m not sure what to say.” She explained.

“Well, I would like to get to know you,” he confessed. “So say you will.”

“Alright,” she said. “I mean, I will.”

“Good, because I’m the one who volunteered to help you with the potion tonight.” He explained.

“I guess I will see you tonight then.” She said.

“Yes. I will see you later,” said Remus. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Aden said before leaving and heading to the library without running into anyone.

Remus ran off to the Gryffindor common room. He figured his friends would be up there and they were. James was attempting to flirt with Lily, while Peter had been up in the boys dorms, doing who knows what. Sirius sat on the sofa quietly as if he was just thinking. “What are you doing?” Remus asked.

“Thinking up a new scheme.” Sirius grinned.

“Figures,” said Remus. “Anyways, guess what?”

“You got laid.” Sirius answered.

“No!” exclaimed Remus. “I told Aden that I like her.”

Sirius seemed very interested in this subject. “Really? What did she say?” He asked.

“She seemed against the idea at first because you guys pick on her and how our houses are enemies,” he answered. “I told her that I notice her when she thinks no one else does. She was okay after that.”

“Mate, you need to teach me how to come up with good lines like that.” Sirius said.

“It wasn’t a line. It was the truth,” stated Remus. “I really do like her.”

“I know,” said Sirius. “I like her too. She’s feisty.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You always like the feisty ones.” He explained.

“Don’t worry,” he explained. “I don’t want her. She’s yours and you deserve to find someone. I just hope it turns out alright for you.”

Remus worried about the same thing. He really liked her, but he didn’t want to get his heart broken at the same time. He had never had a girlfriend before because he feared he would fall in love, and then they wouldn’t accept him. If he became happy with Aden, he would have to tell her about his werewolf side before he fell in love with her. Remus would have to know if she would accept him for who he really is, which includes his werewolf side.

While this was going on, Aden had been in the library studying. After awhile, she decided to leave and go back to the Slytherin common room. Severus had been in there, and when she arrived, he stood up from the sofa and walked over to her. Aden gave him a look of anger as he even bothered her with his presence. “What?” She asked sounding annoyed.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” apologized Severus. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of the class. I just got angry and it caused me to get carried away. I also want to thank you for defending me when no one else will.”

Aden loosened up a bit considering Severus rarely apologized to anyone. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.” She explained.

Severus nodded. “Potions is my favorite subject. I’m picky about it.” He confessed.

“I can tell.” She said, taking a seat on the sofa. Severus sat down next to her quietly. They both pulled out books and began reading. Aden barely read as she was distracted by her conversation with Remus. She wondered why he liked her. She had never done anything to make him want to like her. She figured she would have to find out why he liked her and live with it. She had to live with Remus helping her with the potion and for some reason; she actually didn’t mind that he was going to be helping her.


End file.
